Coldest Winter Night
by Mantinas
Summary: Bevin. Alternate Universe. Ben and Kevin are inseperable and the best of friends in the village of Bellwood. But that is until Kevin finds out what he is.


Coldest Winter Night

Mantinas-Named after a Kamelot song that inspired this. 4,097 words. 20 pages. I love this story-though if you don't, I don't mind. This has taken me so many months to complete and I struggled through some doubts about this but I'm confident now that it is fit to be seen by the Bevin fans.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was morning in the village of Bellwood, the sun rising over its frozen, wooden roofs, snow clad porches and streets, a restless rooster stuck in his coop crowed, breaking the silence. An hour later finds Max, village elder, standing before his fellow villagers, a group of six young boys behind him ready to go on their first hunt, as tradition holds. One of which was a raven haired orphan, baggy-eyed, and malnourished in appearance with his rags, he was the youngest one in attendance, by one year, at eleven.<p>

His presence was looked down upon by the majority, even amongst the five other boys, but he did not care. He begged Max, even made Ben-Max's sickly grandson and his only friend, to beg that he prove his worth to the people who only looked down at him.

"Take a good look at these young boys," Max said, waving his right hand behind him at the young ones. "For this is the last time you shall see them; for _men _shall I return with."

The men nodded, proud that their offspring would follow in their tradition, holding onto worried spouses who's heads were filled with grim outcomes, while younger boys stood staring at the boys with their packs and bows, already dreaming of the day the day they could go on their first hunt.

The old man and five boys; Mike, Cash, JT, and Cooper smiled, their eyes holding onto this moment before they are whisked away from home for the first time. But Kevin was not as pleased. He knew none of them were wishing him well, nor nodding in approval at him. There would only be one person who would do that, and he was bedridden-his illness acting up again. Which sucked, since they both worked so hard to get him there.

A firm hand found purchase on his shoulder. Looking up the orphan met the eyes of Max, small smile gracing his wrinkled face.

"Ben wanted to be here." Max said. He rummaged through his vest until he pulled out an arrow head tied to a string. "He wanted me to give you this for good luck."

A discernable blush crept on his face, he grabbed it and placed it around his neck. Sighing, he said: "Ben's such a girl sometimes."

Max chuckled, not feeling the need to comment. He instead motioned forward with his hand as he lead the boys out of the village walls and out into the wilderness beyond.

Ben laid in his bed, brow covered with a cooling cloth, his eyes looking out the window as best he could, only glimpsing at the pallid white and dead tree branch that was beyond his window. His father was there, watching them off; as mayor of the town, it was expected, even if his son was nearer to death than the other times; and at the age of ten.

At least, that's what his mother said, but truthfully, he was feeling better. What he couldn't wait for was Kevin's return. He'd tell him about his hunt, they'd laugh and have fun at the feast their kills would make. A celebration finally in his friend's honor.

It had taken three days for the party to return. Mike signaled their arrival through trumpeting a horn, holding it high, his kill the biggest buck, though the others did well, his was prize worthy. Ben stood with everyone else, hoping to spy his friend. But six came back, not seven. Standing in the crowd, he was the only one unhappy and the only one still standing where he was when a big hand rested on his shoulder.

His grandpa looked regretful, closing his eyes he retold what he knew. Kevin spied a buck and chased it. He never made it back. They stayed out a little longer in search of him, finding nothing.

Ben leaned on his grandpa, his tears soaking his dirty clothes as he mourned his lost friend. Though he knew how to survive on his own, that was within the village. Outside was another story.

He could hear the feast out in the town hall, revelers dancing and drunkenly singing outside, under the stars. Ben did not partake in the festivities, though he did sit for a little to eat; least he starve and make his condition worse if not upset it more.

A knock on the front door shocked him out of his imaginings the noise helped him paint. Hoping against hope that it was Kevin, he ran towards the door and threw it wide. His demeanor fell when he saw Mike Morningstar standing there, his over confident visage made more so, his blue eyes seemed to twinkle, blonde hair made into perfection.

"Hello, Mike, how may I help you?" Ben asked, side-stepping so that the champion could enter.

"I just wanted to send you my deepest condolences for your loss." He said, though Ben could tell he did not really mean it. Kevin was a nuisance, even to the tavern owner's son. Turning to face him, Mike continued. "I know he was your friend, but surely he would want you to have some fun."

"He would," Ben relented. "But he would also be mindful of my condition."

"Is there anything I could do for you?"

Ben's eyes dulled. He figured Mike had an angle; he always did. Mike and the others paid him little mind since he would seldom go out to play, and since they had other children to play with who weren't sick from birth, they placed him at the back of their mind, only truly being nice when it struck them that he was the mayor's son, and if he made it through to become mayor, they'd have to ask him for favors, and favors were readily given fastest to friends.

Mike was the champion, and thus a highly respected hunter now, surely he wanted to try and move beyond that. Become his confidant in such matters that he gets whatever he wants in order to get the big game once more.

"No, Mike, I'm perfectly fine." Ben said, opening the door for him. "You enjoy yourself."

Sighing, Mike strode out the door, looking back for only a moment. He looked like a kicked stray, which Ben found amusing, for it revealed that Mike was never refused before than that he was hurt. Ben knew that feeling, but not as much as Kevin did.

A wolf's growl emanated from the stairs behind Ben. Turning quickly to face the intruder, Ben gasped, for Kevin was descending the stairs, a feral glare cast upon the door.

"I thought he'd never leave." Kevin growled.

"Kevin? Are you really…"

"Here?" Kevin finished, smiling. "Yep,"

"But what…"

"I found my mother, Ben." Kevin shrugged. "Well, actually, she found me."

Ben stared at his animated friend, the shock of his still living worn off and replaced with joy for his friend. He was no longer alone, a blood relative still walked the earth for him. Who walked into the clearing Kevin was stalking through to finally be reunited. It sounded sappy, but Ben could not fault his friend.

"And that's not all," Kevin said after explaining how she found him. "She's the queen of the fairies."

"Really?" Ben found himself asking.

When they were young he and Kevin used to believe in such things, but now such things were dubbed childish. Skepticism wormed into his heart. Ben knew through his father that there were bad people out there. More backstabbing than the ones who used a person's title for their own gains.

"Yeah," Kevin said, his eyes half lidded. "She took me to her court where their kind plays music, laughs, dances…"

Lost in his memory, Ben became more curious, wondering what all had actually happened out there in the woods. Surely the old tales were merely that. No way would the Faye really exist. And if they did, they surely wouldn't find the company of human kind in such a way, however adults were in such matters.

"Are you well enough to come with me?" Kevin asked, snapping out of his trance.

"What, why?"

"I want to show you, Ben. Of anyone in the world, only you deserve to see such splendor. Perhaps we can even cure you. Fairy magic is powerful and vast, they should have something."

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on, who will notice? They're all celebrating!"

Ben stared at his excited friend and knew he could not say no for long. He'd march into hell for him, especially if it meant saving him, like they promised back when Kevin was still weary towards his kindness and their friendship new and budding.

"Let me get my coat and some paper, I should probably tell my parents where I'm going to be safe."

Kevin nodded, excitement clearly written across his features as Ben ran towards the closet, taking out his coat, bundling up tightly before finding paper and quill to ink a note.

"What shall you tell them?" Kevin asked, trying to read over his friend's shoulder.

"That I'm going to a friend's house." Ben replied, placing the quill onto the table, capping the ink, and following his friend out the door.

Like specters in the night, they ran, shrouded in shadow, sneaking through the gate, the keeper abandoning his post for drink and food. His future misfortune was their aid in escaping through the gate and into the woods.

Kevin led the way, sprinting over the snow covered logs and branches, Ben vaguely noticed that Kevin's feet did not leave tracks. Kevin seemed possessed, for he never looked back, never asked Ben if he was doing okay on the uneasy terrain. And the wind picked up flurries, blinding the poor boy; which led to Ben tripping and falling on his face. All the while Kevin kept running towards some fairies.

"Kevin!" Ben shouted. "Wait, come back!"

"I'm sorry young one, but I cannot allow you to follow my son any further." Said a feminine voice. Looking behind him, Ben saw a woman with long blonde hair, a white, lace dress, and beautiful features, except her arms seemed too long and thin and her face looked stretched and almost flat with blue eyes staring down at him with sympathy and curiosity.

"Who are you?" Ben asked. "And what do you mean you won't let me follow Kevin?"

"My name is Tanya Mehta(1), but a lot of you call me Titania, and I am Kevin's mother." She said, reaching out an arm for Ben to take. Taking it, he introduced himself. "Ah, I thought so; Kevin talks about you dearly, and I'm sorry to hear about your ailment. But I must stand by my first statement; you can't follow him at the moment."

"And why not?"

"The first steps must be done on his own. He'll change and who knows what will happen; something like this has happened a few times in our history and each child goes through different phases so that their bodies will accept their Faye heritage." Seeing confusion in the boy's eyes she clarified. "He could be dangerous to your weak constitution."

"Will I ever see him again?" He asked, keeping the tears at bay. He knew better than to offend a fairy, for Ben knew her to be as she said, for there was something about her that demanded that truth be known.

Though another part of him wanted to yell at her. Tell her that it wasn't fair; that he lost Kevin once, he wasn't going to lose him again. He kept his mouth shut on it though, childish fear of what she could do to him his saving grace.

A soft hand found purchase on his right shoulder. Looking up he saw understanding, sorrow, and a glimmer of possessiveness, but that was outweighed by everything else.

"He will see you after he's fully changed, Ben, and no longer a danger to you." Tanya said, her voice soft like the wind. "I know he cares for you deeply, as you do for him, so be patient. And when I deem you ready to grace our court, you will. And you will be cured."

"But what if…"

"You have to keep strong, Ben." Tanya said, letting go of him, she walked backwards into whence she came. "Keep strong and it will."

Seven nights past, the village is hunkering down for the weather was getting colder. Ben's demeanor had not changed, for Mike was persistent, but this morning he went too far.

"What, are useless urchins the only ones good enough for you?" The blonde asked, sitting at his bedside, his condition acting up again, leaving him bed ridden.

"Take that back." Ben said, his anger evident in his voice.

"No, you're being difficult, Ben." Mike said with evident hurt, possibly mock, Ben thought. "Here I am, trying to be your friend and you're being a brat."

"Well, at least I'm not trying to gain favor for the next head of the village." Ben snapped.

"Is that what you think?"

Silence befell them for minutes before Mike stood up and marched out the door. Ben crossed his arms and muttered 'That's what you get when you make fun of Kevin.'

But now, at night fall, Ben couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Suppose what he said was true? What if Mike truly wanted to be friends? A knock on his window stopped his train of thoughts. With squinted eyes, Ben looked through the glass and found in the darkness a cross between a possum and a young boy knocking on his glass.

With unsteady legs, Ben walked towards the window, opening it outwards. The thing sneered, though no ill intent was picked up by Ben. Perhaps that was how it smiled?

"Excuse me, child, do you happen to be Ben Tennyson?"

Ben nodded.

"Splendid," It said with a bow. "My name is Argit of Her messengers. May I come in?"

"You may," Ben said, moving aside, bowing, sweeping his arm inwards whilst doing so.

"Ah, and they say chivalry's dead." Mirth lacing the words, hopping inside the cozy room.

Ben shut the window once more and watched as the possum thing walked towards his bed and sat down, admiring the blankets with his paw-like hand.

"May I ask why you're here?"

"Oh, excuse me," Argit said, sheepishly. "I'm sent here by Kevin for you to see him."

"How, his mother said that while he is transforming I am in danger."

"Ah, but with this," Argit said, pulling out an owl's eye, a rope tied around it, framing the yellow sclera and black pupil. "You can."

"How…"

"Does it work?" Glee seeping into his voice. "Easy, all I have to do is say the Words." Argit spoke in the archaic tongue of the ageless forest, his voice turning sing-song as the eye swirled out of view and in its place Ben could see Kevin doubled over on the ground groaning in pain.

"Ben," Kevin mouthed. "Ben~,"

"Kevin!" Ben ran towards the image, but Argit put a hand up to stop the frantic child.

"He cannot hear nor see you, Ben."

"Take me to him, then!" Ben shouted.

"If the Lady deems it is unsafe for you, then it is unsafe."

"But he needs me, god-"

"Hehe, if you mean your Christian god, I'm afraid he's forsaken you due to association."

Ben said nothing to that, finding no lie in his words; after all, many Christians have killed and raped Pagans that didn't convert, surely that would mean he was forsaken.

The image was cut off and Argit placed the eye back wherever it came from. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the window.

"Perhaps it was unwise to do this. For that I'm sorry. I shan't come again."

And with that he was gone. And as promised, he never returned, nor had anyone else. It seemed as if Argit warned anyone from doing what Kevin asked, telling them that the bond they shared was stronger than they first realized.

Weeks turned into months, and months into five years. Five years found Ben in the same condition from five years ago, never getting too worse nor any better, which was a blessing to the boy's aging father. Ben had become more social for his father's state of mind, hoping that by doing so, he would be well received when he dies, which was fast approaching.

Mike stood by Ben as they walked around the village. A few days after their fight, when Ben was well enough, he apologized and Mike accepted it, and now they were good friends-though Ben secretly kept him at arm's length, he still didn't trust him nor any of the others who now greeted him warmly when before they would ignore him.

Inwardly sighing, he knew he would never see Kevin again and that still made his heart hurt, though not as bad as it did before, because if his heart ached anymore, it would most likely effect him and then he really wouldn't see him.

"Goodnight Mike," Ben said, heading towards his house, despite the sun still hanging in the sky. Tonight was going to be the coldest night in winter and Ben had to be weary.

"And to you, Ben." Mike bowed slightly and walked in the opposite direction to his house.

Settling down in his bed, Ben sighed and drifted off to sleep, dreamless and content. Until he heard a voice. It was deep and silky, velvet. Spoken in whisper, it drifted to him and stirred him from slumber.

"Ben," It said. "Come away, Ben. Come away with me..."

"Kevin?" A cold gust of wind struck him. He shrugged it off as the wind. But the voice persisted. "Kevin, is that you?"

"Come away, Ben…"

Ben got up from his bed and began shoving warm clothes onto him before he walked out of his room and out the front door quietly, hoping his father and grandfather stayed asleep and unaware.

"Come to me, Ben…" The voice was hypnotic, mixed with the fact that it most likely was Kevin spurred him on even more, to hell with the cold.

He did not fear fairy trickery, though they never allowed him to see Kevin, they did tell him stories, jokes, and all under the guise of wanting to see the human their prince spoke so much about when he could speak coherently back when he was changing. The few following years were in order for him to comprehend his abilities.

He ran through the woods like he did the day Kevin disappeared so many years ago, the voice spurring him on as he went until he reached a clearing, a good sized hill jutting up from the ground and upon that hill stood a man slightly older than Ben in rich, black clothes in the style of the Faye, a smile outlined by the moonlight at his back.

"Kevin…,"

The man nodded. Ben ran clumsily uphill and embraced the raven tightly, hoping this wasn't a dream or trick. Warm arms wrapped around him and he broke down.

"You missed me that much, Benji?"

Ben nodded against his toned chest, apparently unaffected by the cold. He could sense the smile his friend was giving him as his arms tightened around him.

"I missed you, too." Kevin said. "So much."

"I was scared that I wouldn't see you again." Ben admitted.

Kevin chuckled, making Ben blush deeper and was about to scold him when Kevin spoke first: "I wouldn't let that, happen, Ben. I made a promise for one, and two-now don't get scared, it took me a while to figure it out-but I love you. I really do, Ben. I love you more than anything."

Ben looked up at Kevin, his ruby red complexion turning darker. Surprisingly he could still read Kevin quite well.

"I love you, too, Kevin."

The hybrid's smile rivaled the moon's dead beams. Leaning downward, he captured Ben's willing and awaiting lips. To them the world around them sped up to the point it seemed to slow. Removing lips from lips, they panted, kissing once more before Kevin leaned down and whispered something into his ear.

Ben nodded.

Kevin's right in Ben's left hand, they strolled through moonlit paths towards Titania's garden, where, upon their arrival, cheers were shouted, loud music played, and many started dancing around the two of them. Tanya herself stood at the back happy for her son and was ready to give Ben what was promised him.

Three years passed since then and Mike found himself Mayor after the death of the remaining Tennyson men. Sighing, he still wondered what really happened to Ben all those years ago. A part of him figured he went out in the woods due to the anxiety he knew he saw in the boy over the loss of his true friend.

Not like he blamed him, it was just sad, he tried so hard to make Ben see that there was more than just Kevin to keep him going. Though he found the relationship portrayed on Ben's part vulgar and uncouth, he could not find it in his heart to fault him. Kevin was, after all, the first one to see beyond the illness that would have taken him sooner-or-later.

Feeling woozy from the bottle he had on his desk he began to drift off, his head cradled into his arms on the desk. How long he slept before he was disturbed he did not know, but what he did know was that music was being played and it was coming from the woods.

Curious, he stood and walked out of his new house-the old Tennyson home-and shivered. Colder than he thought. He went back and got his coat and came right back out and followed the noise until he came across the conclave.

He gasped at the magnificence of it all. Many Faye marched, danced, or played an instrument gaily as the followed behind three figures on horseback. One was female and seemed to be made of the silvery moonlight, itself in her white gown and pale features. The figure on her left wore black, with long black hair. Spying his face, he had to wipe his hands across his eyes. It was Kevin, alive and well. And to her left was a brown haired young man who seemed a little younger than Kevin. He wore green colors that seemed to be made from earth's own with intervals of black that made his eyes pop. It was Ben, alive and well, if not better for the young man seemed healthier than he did before.

"Hello," A voice called up to him. Looking down Mike saw a young child that was mixed with a possum. "My name's Argit, may I know you?"

"Mike Morningstar,"

"Nice to meet an old acquaintance of Prince Ben."

"Prince?" Mike asked surprised, totally overlooking 'old aquaintance'.

Argit nodded. "Yep, this is the third year anniversary of his and Prince Kevin's marriage."

"M…Marriage?"

"Yes, come along, dear fellow, I cannot dilly nor dally. We can talk as we walk."

Mentally shrugging, Mike followed Argit at the back of the procession, talking with the Faye, and catching up on events. Later on Ben would spy Mike and they would talk as well. But the conversation is of little value.

Mike left Tanya Mehta's garden seeing the first rays of dawn peeking over the horizon. When he came back, people were starting to wake. But he paid them little mind except for a wave or 'good morning' until he reached his house and fell asleep on his bed in what used to be Ben's old room. He did not wake until late and wondered if what he saw was real or a fantastical dream.

He remembered something. Argit had given him a cherry that he did not eat, but put away in his pocket for later. Feeling in his pocket, Mike's eyes widened when he pulled back his hand and clasped between his thumb and pointer was the cherry.

A smile overcame his shock. He was happy for Ben, for he truly seemed happier than Mike had ever seen him in Bellwood. Stretching his weary muscles, he silently hoped that they would continue to be so for the rest of their prolonged life.

The End

1) I made her his mom for authenticity's sake. After all, she is Queen of the Fay, and that was my intention after I figured the plot out.


End file.
